Jack Dorien
Jack Dorien Jack was a legendary jedi knight, whom is unknown by most records. But is treasured as a hero by the Dorien Family. He was a man who dedicated his life to the jedi order and all he asked in return was stability and nobility. Early Life Born on the planet of Tython in around 25,000 BBY, Born into the jedi order. A very strong force sensetive like 100s others forced to choose Bogan or Ashla. Jack's family had been jedi since the formation of the jedi order, Jack was known to have 2 older brothers which made him like a runt in his early days, They where both jedi knight's and Guardians. Jack was nothing special in the eyes of the jedi order until he reached the rank of knight, He successfully performed a Force Electrical Judgment which should be beyond his power. From this he was noticed by the consulars, He then joined them even though his family had been guardians since the orders formation, this started a new breed of Dorien's that where more powerful in the force, This ultimately caused a split in the Dorien family the Guardians then turned to Bogan and the Consular stuck loyal to the Ashla. Master Status Into his late 40's Jack was taken to the high council where he achived master status, thus also led him to become SageMaster and join the high council, It wasn't long before the Order wanted to expand to more planets so Jack along with 20 Knight's traveled to Tatooine where somewhere along the line he had a son, The new jedi order recignised Jack as it's soul GrandMaster. The Tatooine Jedi Order began to flurish, By the time Jack reached the age of 70 the Order had over 100 knight's and 12 masters. These where good times, Jack ruled fairly and set up various academies around the planet to teach people about the force and other life skills. Not only to become a jedi and anyone could use the academies. Fall of The Tatooine Order Now into his late 90's Jack began to deteriate in health although his force abilities helped him slightly, it was still at a very quick pace, The Dark Jedi began attacking academies on tatooine; Soon most of the planet was owned by the Dark Jedi. Dorien ordered all members of the jedi order to return to the Tython order, Most of the 10,000 Jedi made it to tython. Some stayed to fight for there home planet, it is thaught Jack's Grandson stayed on the planet masking his aura. With the Dark Jedi charging to the temple the last remaining jedi, Jack Dorien; Made his way to his office under the Temple this is where he wrote his "Decloration of Honour" he deadlocked the door, this meaning non of the knowledge could get out and he couldn't get out. This is where he sat down and meditated, he then died from a heart attack. Legacy Over 25,000 years later, Jonathan Dorien and his padawan found the remains of the historic figure, took his saber and put the crystal into Dorien's padawans, after doing so Jonathan read the decloration before saying to the remains of the man in the chair "May the force, Guide you" and walked out using the force to crush the walls into the door so no one would return.